Ne me laisse pas
by Kithuz
Summary: Minato est mort et Kakashi ne s'en remet pas... Un inconnu tape à sa porte... OS/YAOI/LEMON


La capuche rabattue sur son crâne, le nez caché sous son masque noir, les mains dans les poches, Kakashi, tête basse, avançait difficilement sur la couche de neige qui s'était déposée dans les rues de Konoha. Oui, de la neige.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Kyuûbi avait attaqué, le calme était revenu, malgré les cœurs déchirés des familles ayant perdu un membre... Kakashi avait lui aussi perdu une personne chère à son cœur; Minato Namikaze, à la fois Hokage 4ème du nom et son sensei.  
Il marchait lentement, laissant des grandes trainées derrière lui. Il ne pleurait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas pleuré; trop de fierté, mais il souffrait douloureusement de l'intérieur; c'est un peu comme si quelqu'un le poignardait dans le dos sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Comme s'il était prit dans une illusion du sharingan.  
Kakashi s'arrêta et se posa sur un banc après avoir retiré un peu de neige qui le recouvrait. Il leva la tête et fixa l'horizon face à lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il faisait le même trajet, chaque soir avant de rentrer chez lui; il sortait de sa maison vers quinze heures, passait voir Iruka Umino après les cours, à dix-sept heures trente et enfin prenait le chemin de sa maison.  
Le soleil ne brillait plus depuis l'attaque. Seuls de sombres nuages gris sombre ornaient le ciel. Kakashi soupira.

- **Hatake ? Que fais-tu encore dehors à cette heure-ci ?**

Un homme vint s'asseoir sur sa droite. Il tenait une cigarette entre ses lèvres qu'il alluma avant de tirer dessus. La fumée s'évapora dans l'air froid.

- **Hum... Je rentrais chez moi, mais j'étais un peu fatigué, du coup je me suis assis,** répondit le masqué.  
- **Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Allez... Raconte tout à tonton Asuma,** ironisa l'autre.

Kakashi soupira de plus belle; il ne pouvait rien cacher à Asuma. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, Asuma savait facilement lire en lui.

- **Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer...** souffla Kakashi.

Asuma éteignit sa cigarette et mit le mégot dans sa poche pour ensuite tirer son ami contre lui.  
Les étoiles apparaissaient une à une dans le ciel obscur.

- **Regarde,** lui fit le fumeur.

Kakashi releva le regard vers le ciel.

- **On m'a toujours dit, quand j'étais gosse, que chaque étoile était un homme mort pour protéger quelqu'un. Peut-être que celle-ci, là-bas, c'est Minato,** il pointa une des étoiles qui brillaient le plus.

L'argenté rabaissa la tête pour laisser couler une larme qu'il essuya bien vite. Asuma lui releva le visage.

- **Kakashi, Minato est bien mieux où il est maintenant; met toi ça dans la tête,** murmura-t-il. **Il est mort pour son fils, Naruto, qu'il t'a confié.**

Kakashi se dégagea, se leva et reprit sa route. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il n'a jamais pleuré autant pour une personne décédée, même pas pour son père. Minato était tout pour lui, Sakumo n'étant que très rarement présent pour lui après la mort de sa mère. C'était son seul exemple.  
Non, en fait Kakashi l'aimait, pas comme un père, beaucoup plus... Il lui aurait confié sa vie. Il l'aimait à un tel point qu'il hésite encore à le rejoindre. Il voulait lui déclarer sa flamme, mais le fait qu'il ait eut un enfant et qu'il fut marié l'avait bloqué.  
Kakashi arriva chez lui, il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures avant de s'affaler dans son canapé pour retirer ce masque gênant qu'il se forçait à porter pour cacher cette cicatrice qui barrait ses lèvres en diagonale. Il retira aussi son bandeau, gardant son œil gauche fermé pour ne pas utiliser son chakra inutilement.  
Il soupira encore une fois, fermant son autre œil Il se laisse partir un court moment dans ses pensées..  
Des bruits venant de la porte résonna dans sa petite maison, ce qui le réveilla. Il remit rapidement son masque et se leva pour ouvrir.  
Une personne encapuchonnée se tenait là, l'air frigorifiée, emmitouflée dans une chaude écharpe. Kakashi la laisse entrée et l'emmena sur son canapé, l'incitant à se réchauffer près du feu.

- **Merci...** murmura simplement la personne sans enlever sa capuche.

Kakashi alla dans sa cuisine pour faire un thé. Il retourna alors dans son salon et tendit le thé au nouveau venu. Ce dernier le but assez rapidement.

- **Vous n'auriez qu'à passer la nuit ici et repartir demain, le temps que la chute de neige se calme,** proposa Kakashi.  
- **Vous n'avez pas peur que je sois un ennemi ?** demanda le nouveau, intrigué.  
- **Bof... De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre...** répondit l'argenté.  
- **Oh ! Vous ne devriez pas dire ça ! Je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens tiennent à vous !**  
- **Ca m'étonnerait; à part Asuma ou Iruka, je ne vois pas qui... Et puis j'ai perdu tellement de personnes qui m'étaient chères...**

Kakashi se leva et attrapa une couverture sur son armoire.

- **Tenez... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit...** finit Kakashi en montant à l'étage pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla entièrement, prit sa douche puis vint devant le miroir, nu. Il regarda attentivement ses cicatrices une à une, se rappelant de quand elles dates, par qui elles ont été faites et d'où elles viennent.  
Il remit un boxer, un T-shirt quinze fois trop grand pour lui et s'allongea sur les couvertures de son lit. Il regarda le plafond. Il partit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées; la mort de Minato était restée en travers de sa gorge.; il n'arrivait pas à la digérer.  
Quelqu'un gratta à sa porte de chambre, sachant que ça ne pouvait être que l'inconnu, il lui dit d'entrer.

- **Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais... J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air triste,** fit-il doucement. **Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret, mais comme vous m'invitez chaleureusement, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous aider ?**  
- **Hum... Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faite pas,** répondit Kakashi.  
- **Ca à l'air de vous ronger de l'intérieur...** continua l'inconnu en se rapprochant; il n'avait pas retirer sa capuche, Kakashi ne pouvait distinguer son visage.  
- **Si vous le dites...** soupira l'argenté.

L'inconnu attrapa un des poignets de Kakashi et le mit au-dessus de sa tête.

- **Que faites-vous !?** s'exclama le masqué.  
- **Shhh...**

Le regard de Kakashi s'encra dans celui bleu azur de son invité. Une odeur connue pour lui entra dans ses narines. Il se débattit et se mit brusquement sur ses jambes.

- **C'est impossible ! Vous... Vous êtes mort !**

L'inconnu baissa sa capuche et retira son écharpe, laissant ainsi ses magnifiques cheveux blonds à l'air libre.

- **Sensei... Minato-sensei...** murmura l'argenté, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Le dénommé Minato hocha légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le prit dans ses bras.

- **Kakashi, je suis bel et bien mort, ce n'est qu'un reste de mon chakra qui se trouvait aux alentours de chez toi, demain matin je ne serai plus là...** susurra Minato à son oreille.

Le cœur du masqué se serra.

- **Alors sensei, avant que vous ne disparaissiez, j'aimerais vous dire que...** commença-t-il en s'écartant un peu de lui. **Je vous aime.**

Il baissa instinctivement le regard, rouge.  
Minato releva son visage et approcha le sien pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kakashi se laissa entraîner par sa conscience qui lui disait de continuer, d'aller plus loin.  
Ses mains vagabondaient sur le corps de Minato qui frémissait à chacun de ses contacts. L'ancien Hokage commença des caresses et des gémissements sortirent de la bouche de son élève.  
Kakashi se laissa emporter dans les caresses de son maître.

- **Mina... Minato-sensei !** Encore... souffla-t-il. **Plus vite !**

Minato lui obéit, le repénétrant d'un coup de reins violent, touchant du premier coup sa prostate. Il se déversa au plus profond de lui, lui dans sa main.  
Minato s'écroula à ses côtés, essoufflé. Kakashi le prit dans ses bras, il logea sa tête dans son cou.

- **Merci, sensei...** fit-il doucement.

Minato sourit avant de commencer de disparaître petit à petit.

- **Kakashi, souviens-toi d'une chose; ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs amis sont pire que des moins que rien. J'ai passé des moments géniaux avec toi, merci...**

Un dernier sourire, une dernière larme, un dernier "Ne me laisse pas !" de la part de Kakashi, et Minato disparut totalement de la surface de la terre, laissant son élève pleurant sa mort, là, dans ce grand lit froid en plein hiver.


End file.
